Amor Contrariado
by Laiset
Summary: En la vida se te presentan muchos caminos , es tu trabajo decidir cual eliges y con quien los vives , pero sobre todo encontrar a alguien en el cual realmente puedas confiar . ¿Podrá Bonnie elegir correctamente? o ¿Se dejará llevar por las emociones pasajeras?. Foxy x Bonnie x Freddy


He aquí una pequeña historia que continuaré por que esta es la mejor pareja del fucking mundo , porfavor leala. :D

En algun lugar del mundo , existia una pizzeria llamada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza , esta era frecuentada por muchos niños , en ella habian muchos niños que practicamente obligaban a sus padres para ir a ver

a los "adorables" animatrónicos , he aqui donde empieza nuestra historia , por que en esta pizzeria trabaja Bonnie , un adorable conejo que con tan solo verlo podias ver que era alguien jodidamente hermoso por todas partes , claro que tenia distintas facetas (las apariencias engañan).

Era un día como cualquiera , en un lugar cualquiera , el sol salia y los pajaritos cantaban alegremente, claro que para Bonnie no eran mas que molestas ratas con alas que no deberian existir. Se levantó a duras penas , empezó su día como siempre , toma el desayuno , se asea y se va al era como si a Bonnie no le gustase trabajar ahi , eran mas bien las PERSONAS que trabajaban allí.

-Buenos Dias Mierda- dijo Freddy. Realmente no estaba de humor como para que venga Fazmierda con sus insultos asi que suspiro y dijo

-Igualmente Fazmierda-

Freddy era el dueño del local , pero se trataban asi porque simplemente no existia el respeto entre ellos o mas bien entre todos no existia el respeto.

-No me hables así Conejillo- se acerca a Bonnie y lo arrincona contra la pared - Mejor habláme de la forma que me gusta , sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?- le dijo Freddy con voz profunda. Dicho esto Bonnie simplemente lo alejó y se dirigió a ponerse el uniforme al camarín, se pone el uniforme y va a preparar las cosas para cuando los pendej... digo los niños llegaran.

-¿Porque esa cara Bonnie?- dijo Chica.

-Oh , Chica , me sorprendiste. Ah y bueno ya sabes con lo que me gusta verle la cara al Fazculero y su acoso sexual , espero que al otro lo atropelle un camión en su trayecto hasta aqui-

-Jajja , sabes que Freddy solo es un tonto enamorado , y Foxy pues ... es solo alguien con mucho "amor" que entregar-. Bonnie nunca podía entender bien a Chica no sabia si se referia al "amor" de sentimiento o al

"amor" que le enseño Chica el otro día con algo llamado "Yaoi".

-Mejor terminemos de preparar todo esto- dijo Chica con una sonrisa pervertida al imaginarse a Foxy y Bonnie en situaciones que terminarian con : Resultados Sexuales.

-Chica ¿Dónde dej- ahhh! - Bonnie sintió como lo arrastraban hacia atrás

-Bonnie ¿Cómo esta mi conejito favorito? - dijo Foxy acercando su cara demasiado cerca a la de Bonnie, Chica estaba conteniendo el grito que tenia en la garganta al ver a los dos tan juntos.

-Vete a la mierda Foxy jajaja- dijo Bonnie alejandolo

-Oh vamos Bonnie , salúdame como debe ser-

-Ok , Foxy - los dos hicieron un saludo que habían inventado hace un tiempo.

La relación de Foxy & Bonnie era Amor-Odio , claro que amor de parte del zorro y odio (quizas un poco de amor) de parte de Bonnie , lo que sea , Foxy le caia mejor.

-Okey Okey vayan preparándose, porque vamos a abrir- hablo Freddy apareciendo de la nada.

-Ok!- dijeron todos al unisono

El dia transcurrio con normalmente , ellos atendiendo a los niños para luego dar el show de siempre con Bonnie tocando la Bateria o el bajo , Freddy cantando y chica haciendo el coro. Luego Foxy contando historias de los piratas y tesoros ocultos, uno que otro toqueteo de parte de Freddy y asi pasó el dia , hasta que tocó la hora de cerrar. Bonnie se encontraba el Party Room y aparece Freddy , acercándose despacio hacia a él.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Freddy?-

-Nada , solo pasaba por aqui hasta que vi a un lindo conejo - dijo Freddy con voz juguetona

\- Jajaja , bueno ya lo viste , asi que por favor lárgate-

\- Bonnie - dijo hablándole a los ojos - Sabes de repente te veo más lindo de lo normal- dijo Freddy acercándose lentamente hacia Bonnie

-Tu ni siquiera me ves , solo ves a mi cuerpo- se apresuró a decir algo intimidado - Eh! , espera que haces?-

-Olisqueando tu cuello , ¿Acaso no lo ves?-

-No me refiero a eso , hey para! , que se supone que pretend...-

Bonnie no pudo continuar , pues sintió como unos labios acallaron sus estupefacto, se supone que Freddy era solo un tipo con mucho tiempo libre que se dedicaba a acosar a Bonnie el mayor tiempo posible, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarlo? , se sentía raro , incomodo , pero no le molestaba , es más se sentía un poco bie- , NO! , esto es asqueroso!. Con fuerza empujo a Freddy y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? , puto animal , asquero , mal nacido , Fazmierda- dijo Bonnie en un tono del demonio - ¡¿Es que acaso no ves que somos hombres?! ¡Puto homosexual!- dicho esto se marcho con un humor de perros.

Freddy seguia en su mundo de fantasía , ¿Porque hizo eso? , digo el no se consideraba homosexual , pero al acercarce a Bonnie vio o sintio más bien, un aura que le atrajo e impulsó a hacer eso , es más le habia gustado , ¡Le había gustado besar a Bonnie! , más importante , ¿que excusa daría mañana al encontrarse con el conejo? , quizás debió controlarse un poco.

-Aggghh , ¿que se supone que deba hacer ahora?- se preguntó Freddy , luego de quedarse un rato más pensando en lo que recientemente había pasado fue a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que todo esto fue visto por Foxy quien había ido a buscar a Bonnie , grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Freddy y Bonnie besándose , no sabía que ellos tenían ese tipo de relación.

Algo en su corazón se removió cuando presenció el beso , ¿Celos , enojo , tristeza?, un montón de emociones se le juntaron en el corazón , no sabía porque , pero sintió rabia hacia Freddy, celos y tristeza hacia Bonnie. Con toda esta confusión de sentimientos se dio media vuelta y se me marchó del lugar.

De vuelta en casa Bonnie se recostó en la cama , tomó una almohada y pegó un grito contra ella. Eran demasiadas emociones se sentía confundido en otro mundo , sus pensamientos se reducian a solo una frase : ¡¿Qué MIERDA pasó?!. Por un momento, por un solo momento, pensó en ver que pasaba si Freddy seguia con aquel beso , después de todo no sentía del todo desagradable, se sentía avergonzado y lo peor es que mañana lo tendría que volver a ver.

-QUE MIERDA VOY A HACER , nono , más bien que va a hacer Freddy , no le hablaré hasta que se disculpe correctamente , aunque no es como si me haya desagradado completamen.. NO! , eso fue asquero es más mañana a penas lo vea le diré un insulto. Sí , eso haré.-

A la mañana siguiente Freddy se preparaba para ir al trabajo como todos los días solo que ese día hubieron dos cosas distintas, primero el recuerdo del beso que le dio a Bonnie y segundo llegó un correo de parte de su padre , lo cual era extraño pues el raramente se comunicaba con él . El correo consistía en lo siguiente :

" Freddy Fazbear , Notifico que al parecer te ha ido bastante bien en la pizzeria , por lo cual he pensado que ya es la hora de agrandarnos y expandirnos. Al principio no tenía fe en que sacarías adelante la pizzería , pero al parecer tu idea de crear "Animatronicos" dio resultado , como esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás para expandir tu pequeña área.

Crearemos una segunda pizzeria , más grande , más llamativa, más maravillosa.

Papá."

Okey , esto era extraño , mmm... asi que una nueva pizzeria eh?. Bueno no es como si le desagradara la idea pero le resultaba algo repentino. De todas formas hoy tenía trabajo que hacer y cosas que pensar.

Foxy iba camino al trabajo , algo desganado , pensando en aquel beso que presenció , se sentía raro , ¿Quizás le gustaba Bonnie? , no , eso no podía ser. Llegó al trabajo y al primero que vio fue a Freddy , vaya manera de empezar el día , pensó Foxy.

-Buenos días Foxy- empezó Freddy

_Ah , hola- dijo Foxy con cierto desprecio

-Vaya te noto un poco desganado-

-Supongo que a ti te van mejor las cosas no? , digo , creo que has empezado una nueva etapa en tu vida-

Freddy se sorprendió al escuchar eso , a lo mejor ¿él vio aquello?

-Jaja que gracioso estás en la mañana , que locuras dices-

-Si , seguro yo soy el loco- dicho esto se fue al camarín , dejando a un Freddy bastante nervioso

Ya en el camarín , Foxy prosiguió a cambiarse , mientras pensaba ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? , tenía que quitarse ese humor , si no espantaría a los niños y eso no es bueno.

-Tal vez tenga que buscar una respuesta yo mismo a mi sentimientos-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Foxy? -

-Ahhh! , Bonnie me asustaste-

-Oh , estabas como idiota viendo hacia la nada , bueno supongo que es normal en ti-

-Estás con sentido del humor el día de hoy no Bonnie?- dijo Foxy entre molestia y diversión.

-Bueno como sea vamos , Chica no debe tardarse en llegar también-

Los dos salieron del camerín y cuando se dirigían a preparar todo para el día, aparece en el pasillo Freddy , quien tenía una cara bastante pensativa hasta que visualizó la silueta de un conejo.

-Oh Bonnie cómo est- Freddy calló cuando vio un golpe que era dirigido hacia él , por suerte logró esquivarlo

-Pendejo!- gritó Bonnie a Freddy. El golpe no le alcanzó a llegar pero por lo menos le dijo lo que tenía que decir.

Foxy estaba sorprendido , ¿Tendrán una pelea de novios? pensaba él, es algo penoso el que ya hayan peleado , bueno él no estaba para juzgar , simplemente siguió a Bonnie quien se había ido inmediatamente después de insultar a Freddy.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora , llevo imaginándome a estos 2 juntos desde que salio el juego :D , asi que quería hacer esto por mero placer , se los comparto para que vean mi historia 3 . Por cierto , con el tiempo les aseguro que mejoraré escribiendo , porque ahora mismo se que soy una mierda ajjajaja , deseenme suerte.


End file.
